Band Camp from Hell
by The Check Mark
Summary: Your favorite ninjas are going to band camp. Dosu decides then and there that he must win over the love of his teenage life, or give her up. Entire tangled web of relationships, along with the fun part of being in Band. Too many couples to count


As the bus rode along the hills, Dosu sat in back, all by himself.The other band members had crowed the front, and Dosu, liking to have

his room, stretched out on the empty seats. He had one girl on him mind, Temari. He loved the way she looked, and even the way she

blew him off like a discarded candy wrapper. He knew that he'd waited too long to go after her. He knew that he HAD to win over this

week at Band Camp, and that if he couldn't, he didn't deserve her.Finally, they pulled into the camp and unloaded the buses. As the

others grabbed their luggage, Dosu went straight

inside and found himself the biggest room in the guys' dorms. Everyone who tried to get in the room with him was pushed out, except

Zaku, his best friend. When Zaku finally got there, Dosu left the room to get his luggage, the only things out there were his bag and his

instrument case. When he finally returned, he tossed his stuff on the largest bed and started to unpack.

* * *

"Dude, this is gunna be so sweet!"

* * *

"Band, no parents, or the having the biggest room?"

* * *

"All of them!" Dosu said as he fell back onto his bed.

* * *

"So, what should we do first?" Zaku asked, regarding the free time he thought they had now.

* * *

"Well, how about…" Dosu began as he suddenly noticed a strange figure in the door.

* * *

"I'm in your room," the guy mumbled. He wore the normal leaf village pants, and a large coat, zipped up, and the collar covering his

lower face. A pair of large, dark, round sunglasses, covered his eyes.

* * *

"Says who?" Dosu demanded.

* * *

"Says me. There aren't any single rooms and all the others are full up, now let me in.," he demanded.

* * *

"Fine, whatever, you can just grab that shitty extra bed over there, but know that there are rules that are to be set down-" Dosu began.

* * *

"You know, your right you Sound Brat. First Rule, no loud noises. Rule two, no one comes near my stuff, or me and finally, Rule three, I

ain't a friend of yours, I'm an unhappy roommate of yours. My name? Since we are rooming together, you should know, but I doubt

you'll remember it. My name is Shino, don't forget it, if you can." Shino ordered, cutting off Dosu.

* * *

"Wait just a gawd damn minute here, who says YOU get to make the rules ya asshole. How about we try it again. One, YOU don't get

to say nuttin about our noises; we'll be as loud as we fuckin' want to. Two, you stay by your shit, and don't come near our stuff. And

three, we don't see you as a friend, just some loser who was shoved into our room, so don't think for a second that we'll show you any

kind of courtesy." Dosu said, angrily.

* * *

"Just stay out of my way," Shino said calmly. Dosu, fed up, dropped his stuff, and left the room. As he walked toward the outdoors, he

heard Choji yelling at Kiba because he brought "his stupid dog" in the room, as Neji stood, annoyed at all the yelling and barking going

on. Dosu continued down through the hall, and went outside. He walked on the cold cement, no shoes on, since he took them off in his

room earlier, and was too upset to put them on. Right across from him, the girls were all giggling and finding their friends, and going into

their rooms. He took a right down a small hill, but still on cement. He started down towards the lake. It's murky waters were sparkling

green in the light of the day. He sat on the warming grass, and closed his eyes, then blocked out all sound, and calmed himself. After he

was done, he got up, and returned to his room. When he got in, he finished unpacking, as Shino and Zaku just sat on their beds in silence.

After he was done, he lie down on his bed, and just as he began to drift asleep, the new director, Jiraya, stuck his head in the door.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" he yelled, as Dosu leapt up, "practice field, now, chop-chip!" he ordered, and traveled to empty out the other rooms. As

Zaku and Shino left to gather their instrument, which they'd put into the Muffin House, Dosu opened the brown case on his bed, and

pulled out his silver trumpet. Even in the room's dim lights, it still gleamed beauty. He closed his case, and walked outside, joining the

orgy of students who remained standing around. As he joined the group, Jiraya came out through the boy's dorm threshold.

* * *

"I said to the practice field, and this isn't the practice field, now go to the practice field!" he yelled, as the large group ran off to the field.

"Alright, get into your sections, so we can start!" he continued to project, as they grouped up. Dosu high fived Zaku as they split into their

sections. Zaku went over and joined the Trombones, as Dosu followed the shine of the other trumpets to their location. Rock Lee and

Hinata stood there. _Great_, thought Dosu, _a loser and a shy little mouse_, he said in his mind.

* * *

"Alright, now, in your groups, decide who will be the section leader, do it now!" Jiraya yelled, as instruments and voices blended like

nails and sandpaper.

* * *

"I'm section leader," Dosu said.

* * *

"Why you? Why can't I be the section leader?" Lee asked.

* * *

"Because I'm better than you," Dosu answered.

* * *

"Fine then, to really see who is better, lets have a playoff, whoever gets the highest and lowest notes wins, ready? I'll start" Lee

challenged, as he started up the scale to a double high B-flat before he fell flat. Dosu then blew his way to a double High C before he was

done.

* * *

"Fine, now low," said Lee, as he made his way down to a F-sharp below the staff. "Beat that," taunted Lee, as Dosu began to descend.

He was able to buzz his way all the way down to a F-natural below the staff as Lee stood in agony.

* * *

"Fine, we'll let Hinata choose, so Hinata, who should be our section leader do you think?" Lee asked as he pointed to himself and gave

her the puppy dog eyes.

* * *

"Well….I um…..Dosu," she whispered, as Lee's heart sank like a rock.

* * *

"Alright, time up, who your section leaders?" Jiraya asked, as hands shot up from each group, one for each. "Alright, we have Shino for

the Saxophones, and Temari for the flutes. Dosu for the Trumpets, good choice there, Konkoro the leader of the Percussion. Choji,

Tubas, and Saskue for Trombones. Gaara has the Mellaphones, and Ino the Clarinets. Okay then, break up into your sections, and

practice the new songs, we'll meet you in the Muffin House to practice a bit later, have lunch, then you'll be free till tonight's practice,

now go, GO!" Jiraya ordered as everyone drug off to their spots. Dosu got the Trumpets in the air-conditioned Boys Dorms. They

practiced for 10 minutes before all getting the music down, and the next 50 minutes they talked. As they did, Hinata began to see how

cute Dosu could be, and she began to get a crush on him too. She had to decide now, to try on Dosu, or continue her try to get catch and

hook in Naruto. Jiraya called the sections together, and yakked on for half-n-hour before they finally played. By lunchtime, they were all

starving, and fought for a place in the lunch line. Each person stacked their tray with food, and joined into their groups. Dosu, Zaku, and

Kin all sat in their corner, and began to discuss their problems.


End file.
